maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Misaka Mikoto/Flixwito
|organization = Kamijou Faction, Judgement |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = Shokuhou Misaki Misaka the walking taser Hospital attack Frenda |bio = Misaka is the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, and is nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move. To most people, she is considered a dream girl but in reality, she's a childish, short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. Despite of this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, moreover, she really care about people around her. }} |Text1 = Biri-biri |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Rock Shield |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Magnetic Field |name2a = Rock Shield Mikoto Misaka vs. AIM Burst |image2a = |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = Self |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = 100% |cooldown2a = Starts cooled down 2 rounds |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |Text2a = |name2b = Magnetic Barrier |image2b = |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = Self |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = Starts cooled down 2 rounds |type2b = Buff |effects2b = |Text2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Iron Sand Sword |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Iron Sand Whip |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = Spiral Kick |name3a = Iron Sand Sword Misaka vs Touma |image3a = |stamina3a = 30% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 2 |hitcrit3a = 82% / 7% |cooldown3a = Starts cooled down 1 Round |type3a = Melee Slashing |effects3a = |Text3a = You might bleed a little... |name3b = Iron Sand Whip |image3b = |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = Starts cooled down 1 Round |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 92% / 12% |type3b = Ranged slashing |effects3b = |Text3b = Don't run away !! |name3c = Chaser Vending Machine |image3c = |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = One Enemy |cooldown3c = n/a |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 94% / 22% |type3c = Unarmed Melee |effects3c = |Text3c = How to get stuff(s) from vending machine for free |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Railgun |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Summon Thunder |name4a = Railgun Bank Robbery Misaka vs Hound Dog Misaka vs Telestina |image4a = |stamina4a = 15% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 96% / 93% |cooldown4a = Starts cooled down 3 Rounds |type4a = Electric Energy Ranged |effects4a = |Text4a = A whole new way to waste your money. |name4b = Summon Thunder |image4b = |stamina4b = 27% |target4b = All |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100% / 100% |cooldown4b = Starts cooled down 4 Rounds |type4b = Electric Energy Ranged |effects4b = |Text4b = It's not Thor, Loki. }} References - Misaka's Sister = |organization = Kamijou Faction |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Misaka's Sister is a clone of Misaka Mikoto that ranked Level 2-3 esper. This clone is mass-produced about 20k individuals. Their DNA were gathered from Misaka's hair when she's still a kid. They're trained in the use of military standard weapons. The purpose of their mass-production is for the Level 6 Shift program – an experiment designed to make Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 in Academy City. After that experiment terminated, they began to live an ordinary life. }} |Text1 = Mugi-mugi |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Assault Rifle |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Sniper Rifle |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = Pistol |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = SMG |name2a = Toy Soldier Accelerator vs Misaka 10031 |image2a = |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = 4 |hitcrit2a = 92% / 16% |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = Ranged Gun |effects2a = |Text2a = |name2b = Metal Eater https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2tSJkp329M Misaka sister snipes Accelerator] |image2b = |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 100% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = Ranged Gun |effects2b = |Text2b = |name2c = Pistol 1st Misaka Sister vs Accelerator |image2c = |stamina2c = 12% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 94% / 17% |cooldown2c = n/a |type2c = Ranged Gun |effects2c = |Text2c = |name2d = Sub-Machine Gun |image2d = |stamina2d = 18% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 92% / 16% |cooldown2d = n/a |type2d = Ranged Gun |effects2d = |Text2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Survival Knife |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Karate |name3a = Survival Knife |image3a = |stamina3a = 16% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 95% / 26% |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = Melee Slashing |effects3a = |Text3a = "You might bleed a little...", says Misaka while stabbing her enemy |name3b = Karate |image3b = |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = n/a |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 94% / 22% |type3b = Unarmed Melee |effects3b = |Text3b = "HYAAAH!", cheers Misaka |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Land Mine |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Smoke Bomb |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = Frag Grenade |name4a = Proximity Mine |image4a = |stamina4a = 12% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 100% |cooldown4a = n/a |type4a = Energy Tech |effects4a = |Text4a = "Careful...", says Misaka in her heart while planting mine |name4b = Smoke Bomb |image4b = |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = All Allies |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Buff |effects4b = |Text4b = "This is tactical, not a cowardly action", whispers Misaka |name4c = Frag Grenade |image4c = |stamina4c = 18% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 92% / 16% |cooldown4c = n/a |type4c = Ranged Explosion |effects4c = |Text4c = "Fire in the hole !", say Misaka loudly }} References }} Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes